National Alliance of Arctic Countries (1st)
:For the Tournament Edition or reformed incarnation of NAAC, see National Alliance of Arctic Countries. History NPO-NAAC War A.K.A. the First Arctic War Second Arctic War NAAC Memberlist In game! The Constitution of the Arctic Alliance Through war and peace a basic governmental structure has stood strong within the National Alliance of Arctic Countries. It is the singular goal of this Constitution to further improve, reform and maintain that structure. As such, we, the allied peoples of the Arctic Alliance, sign this Constitution. Part 1 Executive Branch The primary branch of government in the NAAC will be the Executive Branch. This branch of government and its leader the Protector will concern themselves with the day to day running of the Alliance, including recruiting, military, internal and foreign affair on Billboard TV. Members of the Executive Branch. Patrician, an un elected leader of our Alliance that is to be filled by The Holyone until such a time where he, the current Protector, Vice Protector and the Senate agree to dissolve the position. The Patricians duties include: Presiding over the senate and breaking any ties that that body of members may generate. Serving as Protector in the absence of the elected Protector Protector, an elected leader of our Alliance, filled by a candidate from the 1st of the month until the last of that month. The Protectors duties include: The appointment, supervision and removal of all cabinet members. The Protector, through the Minister of Defense controls the readiness and deployment of the NAAC military. The Protector, through the Minister of Foreign Affairs controls the activities of our diplomats to the CN community. The Protector, through the Minister of Recruiting controls the rate of recruitment and the specifics of the screening process required for recruits. The Protector, through the Minister of Government and Internal Affairs, controls the launching of investigation through special committees, the movement of those investigations to the Judicial Branch for trial and the organization and control of all alliance votes. The Protector is also endowed with the ability to veto any law passed by the Senate, but his veto can be over turned by a senate Super Majority (67% of the vote or greater). Part 2 Legislative Branch The second branch of the NAAC government will be the Legislative Branch. This branch of government will concern itself with representing the members of the NAAC in the ratification of treaties and laws. Members of the Legislative Branch. The Senate, the principal body of the legislative branch, a council of elected representatives that serve a term that begins upon the 15th of the month and ends on the 14th of the following month. The Senates duties include, the passing of resolutions, the ratification of most treaties and the approval of declarations of war in emergencies. The Senate is staffed by one elected representative for every 10 members (or fraction of 10 members) who voted in the senate elections for that term. If 31 members voted in the election, the four candidates with the highest vote totals would be the Senate for that term. Passage of a resolution in the senate requires a majority vote (50% + 1 vote) unless the Protector has vetoed the resolution, then the resolution requires a 67% vote. The Patrician, the Patrician serves as the head of the Senate and votes in any matter where the entire Senate has voted and the result is a tie. The Senates power is limited by the fact that it cannot propose resolutions to itself. All requests for enacting a law or ratifying a treaty must come from the Protector or an “Assembly of Ten”. An “Assembly of Ten” is an ad hoc group of NAAC members who are not members of the senate or cabinet. An Assembly of Ten need only make a petition to make a resolution before the Senate. If ten members are willing to petition the Senate for action, the Senate may vote that resolution into law, but that law is still subject to the veto of the Protector. Part 3 Judicial Branch The third and final branch of the NAAC government is the Judicial Branch. This branch of Government is responsible for all trials including the impeachment of a Protector. Members of the Oak Tree Branch: International relations See also Category:National Alliance of Arctic Countries